Trading the Beauty for the Beast
by TheLastofUs
Summary: It all ended too short, and as I pulled away, I felt regret crawling under my skin. I knew I wouldn't be able to come out of this alive, and yet I left her standing there with false expectations. I could only raise my left hand in attempt to wave a final goodbye before I found myself already on the way to the fields, realizing I'd just traded the beauty for the beast.


_Trading the Beauty for the Beast_

_Holy Roman Empire's Point of View_

I knew it from the moment I saw her. She was beautiful and that was an understatement. The green dress that hung over her shoulders did not do her justice, and I'm sure of that. She had the cutest haircut. Most women grew their locks out, but not her. Not my Italia. She wore it short— without a care in the world. She spoke with a voice that melted my manly persona from all my years in war. That rough boy I knew long ago ran away with such speed. Back when I saw her. Italia.

She held the push-broom so nicely and it fitted her well. She loved to clean and would hum and sing to the flowers as they waltzed to the music. She would spin and dance with them and clean up the crumbs on the floor. You could yell at her and she wouldn't hate you. She couldn't hate a fly. She was just too beautiful like that.

Every time I saw her I would want to embrace her. Every time I heard her voice I would run to her. I could be on the opposite side of the world and I would still hear the angelic harp.

Every day I spent with her felt like a second. The time we spent together was cut too short… Too short.

The day I was told I was needed on the battle field was the day I finally snapped out of this fantasy. I knew that I would never be able to win her heart… Millions were already scratching at that door. I was just another stone in the river to her I bet. I knew… I knew she couldn't love me. I killed people for a living for heaven's sake—and I was about to go back and do it again! Though now my meaning to kill is to kill to protect her. I would fight a thousand armies, kill a million soldiers, run a billion miles, swim across a trillion oceans to shield her from the crude world and save her innocence. Just to see her smile once more.

We met at the stone wall when it was time for departure.

"Italia…" I spoke as certain as I could yet my voice still wavered.

"Yes?" her sweet voice dripped into my ears like honey and I would have died from diabetes.

"I want you to know something," I looked into her chocolate-colored eyes. "I… I've always been in love with you."

"Rome… You're coming back home right?" she asked and at last her sweet smile fell. It tore my heart to shreds like a monster with the sharpest talons in the world.

"Yes, I am," I choked out. I hated to lie to her, but it's better than having to leave seeing her distressed… She'll find out soon enough anyways. I only wish for her to be happy.

"I'll be waiting then! With lots of sweets and candy!" she jumped up with her giant grin plastered back on.

My heart wilted as I replied a simple "Okay," and nearly turned to leave.

"Are you forgetting something?" she asked.

"What?" I was bemused. I was almost certain I had everything… My sword… shield…

"You told me you loved me. You're supposed to kiss me now," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

My eyes widened a bit as the words computed in my head. She asked me to kiss her… it was almost as if I was in a dream. If it was, I hoped that I would never wake up. Ever.

I took a step forward and traced her cheek with my index finger before I put my hand into her hair and pulled her towards me.

Her lips grazed mine gingerly, as if asking for permission. Seeking advice. It was my first kiss and I wasn't sure what it was supposed to be like, but I was sure it was right when I felt my heart fly up to my throat and then back down. I felt lightning pass through my stomach and I felt as if I was on fire. I could only wonder if she felt the same.

It all ended too short, and as I pulled away, I felt regret crawling under my skin. I knew I wouldn't be able to come out of this alive, and yet I left her standing there with a sweet smile and false expectations. I'm despicable.

"It's time to go," a voice huffed behind me as they pulled me along.

I could only raise my left hand in attempt to wave a final goodbye before I found myself already on the way to the fields, realizing that I had just traded the beauty for the beast.

_ Holy Roman Empire left North Italy for so long. So long indeed. Each day her smile wilted like a sunflower being sewn in the desert. Each day she felt more and more depressed. Each day she kept her smile up for the ones she cared about, yet her drawings became twisted and she hid them. Others asked why she had stopped drawing, and all she said was that she didn't know. She didn't feel like it. She didn't like drawing anymore. She's bad at drawing now. And how terribly bad her drawings turned out indeed._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I wrote this listening to "It's Not Over" (How ironic right?) And I also realized this could kind of double as the prequel to my other story Lies XD Remember to review!**


End file.
